


Goodbye, My Friend

by MeepMorpRain



Series: Rocket and Groot One-Shots [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/pseuds/MeepMorpRain
Summary: What happened between those moments before the big crash on Xandar?





	Goodbye, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably also gonna add another chapter of this with the perspective of Groot FOR MORE SADNESS, YAY!!!!

Rocket knew that the Hadron Enforcer wouldn't really work, he saw how powerful the stone was when they were in the Collector's Lab. This weapon wouldn't work on a guy that absorbed its power. He saw what Ronan did to the Nova pilots. He saw what happened to Saal.

Now he's going to find out what Ronan's going to do with his friends.

The city was cleared of civilians, thank god. The Ravagers could beat of the rest of the Necrocraft pilots, right?

But this wasn't his number one priority right now. His friends were in danger, his instincts told him. He needed to get up there and help. Rocket had no other powerful weapons on him other than his laser cannon, but it wouldn't do any damage.

There were no other options. His mind began to stir with thoughts.

_How about I just leave them? No, you big idiot! They're the only people you got in this d'ast galaxy, without them, who will you be? I have no other option though, this bastard is too fucking powerful, I got no weapons on me! I can't do this alone, I need Groot. Where is he? Oh, right._

Time was running out.

_You're losing time! They're gonna die! Groot's gonna die! Hurry up, you piece of shit, think of something!_

His mind was in a panic, he shot harder at the Necrocraft pilots. He needed to calm down, if Groot was with him, he would've helped him through this. But he was up there with him, Ronan was going to smash him to bits, he needed to save him.

_I can't though! What difference will I make if I'm up there?_

He stopped shooting. Most of the pilots were destroyed, the city was safe, for now. His mind was chaos, ideas and thoughts kept coming in, he couldn't think properly.

_You need...to calm down._

Rocket was known to successfully get out of every troubling situation he's been in.

_You can do it...calm down._

How could he get out of this one? He looked at the Dark Aster again.

_What makes you feel better?_

Then it hit him. Even though he can't beat Ronan, at least he could do one thing:  **Die with the new friends he's made throughout this whole crazy adventure.** Just like Gamora said. If he's going to die, make sure he's going to die with the people he cares most about. What more does life have to offer to him anyway?

He moved the Ravager ship closer to the Dark Aster.

_This won't work, dummy, but as long as I'm near them...near him. Everything will be okay._

He took a deep breath and drove the ship full speed at the giant window. He screamed with anger, not thinking about what's going to come next. His ship hit two figures, the impact made his head hit the front of the Ravager ship.

Then everything went black and only a ringing sound was heard. He should've died right there, but somehow, he lived through that giant crash.

His eyes slowly opened, everything was blurry. The only thing he could see was a brown color expanding around him and Peter Quill, Starlord. He was holding him in his arms.  _What is going on? Am I in the afterlife?_ he thought.

His vision cleared up a bit more. He saw Drax lying there next to Gamora, she was staring at something. Quill was also staring at something...someone. Rocket got out of his arms and tried to stand on his feet, he looked around. Brown sticks, branches, and twigs were surrounding them, a couple of leaves were seen. Rocket  _knew_ these sticks and leaves. Groot was across from him, expanding his entire body, only his head and part of his torso were still in shape. Every part of his body spawned spores everywhere. The rest of the ship disappeared and the only thing seen was his four friends.

Quill, Gamora, and Drax were wrapped tightly with Groot's branches. Drax was wrapped more tightly. Rocket always knew that Groot loved to make sure that people were always protected the best way possible.

But this time, he was using his entire body.

The ship was falling fast and they were still high up in the air. Rocket knew that Groot's branches were still kind of weak when spread out like this. It could only mean one thing. Rocket used the strength that he had currently and walked in front of Groot.

His eyes were becoming watery and his hands held on tightly to his branches. "No, Groot! You can't..you'll die!" His throat was aching, it was hard for him to blurt out words. "Why are you doing this?" He looked up at his friend. "Why?"

Their eyes linked with one another. Groot's eyes, so pure, so soft. They were always filled with love, always so heartwarming. The most Rocket looked at them, the more he panicked inside.

_Not him! Please, not him! I'm the one supposed to die, not him! Please!_ More tears were filling up in his eyes.  _Make him stop! Please! He can't...I can't..._

A tiny branch wiped his face, a rush of calmness soothed his mind. He forgot the last time someone gave him a touch of affection.

Groot looked at everyone, then said slowly, "We...are...Groot..."

The ship was about to hit the surface of the planet, Rocket could feel it, but his mind was filled with the words that Groot spoke to even notice that they were going to crash.

_We are Groot._ What did it mean? Rocket couldn't understand it, he understands everything that Groot says, always translated for him, but this time, he thought it was a completely different language.

_We are Groot._ The words repeated in his head, he couldn't get them out. His eyes focused on Groot's face.  _We are Groot we are Groot we are Groot we are Groot we are Groot._ Over and over again..

Groot's branches wrapping around him took away his focus. They were tight and strong enough that you can't break free. Rocket could feel the planet's surface coming closer, his grip held on firmly to Groot. He was scared, but he had Groot. Rocket closed his eyes tightly and huddled closer to Groot's body, he couldn't let go of him. He didn't want to let go.

Then the Dark Aster hit the surface of Xandar...and he was gone from Rocket's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> When you write something like this, you have to examine the scene frame-by-frame and OH BOY THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A ROLLERCOASTER. I also noticed a couple of tiny details too.  
> -When Groot wipes Rocket's face, you can see a little tear that Rocket sheds. I cried.  
> -Groot's eyes are also filled up with tears after he says "We are Groot". I cried some more.  
> -When the shot zooms into the cocoon that Groot formed, you can already see the worry and sadness in Rocket's eyes. I cried more tears.
> 
> ALRIGHT, THE CONCLUSION IS THAT JAMES GUNN MAKES ME CRY ALL THE TIME WITH THIS ONE DAMN SCENE AND EVERY TIME I WATCH IT, I SEE MORE SHIT THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE DEPRESSED.  
> THIS DAMN MOVIE I SWEAR.


End file.
